


Mack Rosewell Luster

by MercyTheFox



Series: The World is Our's [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Shit Happens, Death, Drama, Father Figures, I write fanfiction, Killing, Romance, This is trash, don't read it, fatherly figure, he's got some explaining to do, idk - Freeform, our DM just asked to write some stuff about our characters, she should had seen where this was going.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Our DM just asked to write some stuff about our characters. I write fan fiction. She REALLY should had seen where this was going. Most of this was also wrote with super depressing songs playing and in a sleep deprived state. You have been warned.1: Mack Rosewell Luster2: The Mistake3: The Past4: The Answer





	1. Mack Rosewell Luster

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is trash. I am trash. Your welcome. ;D
> 
> Name: Mack Roswell Luster(aka Mackdaddy because we though that was funny)  
> Age: 24  
> Race: Half-elf  
> Height: 5.7ft  
> Class: Ranger  
> Paragon Path: Pathfinder  
> Alignment: Unaligned  
> Hair: Pale blonde  
> Eyes: Green  
> Skin: Slightly tanned, covered head to toe in freckles  
> Personality: Sarcastic and Sassy AF
> 
> You can also look at this trash if you want. https://mercythefox.deviantart.com/art/Mack-Luster-D-and-D-Character-709501922
> 
> I haven't drawn in almost a year. It's sad really.

Mack doesn’t really get along with others do to his background, he’s sceptical of others. And while he has been through many dungeons he’s always worrying about what’s to come. He dosen’t have lots of confidence, and typical he attacks only work out of pure luck.   
Mack has some anger issues though, and can easily be pissed off. Which sometimes can help in battle, but also push people away from him. But it matters not to him, as he only trusts trees and other pants as his friends.   
He’s not completely sure how to deal with Ruben yet, and would rather go his own way. But Ruben refuses to leave him alone and they almost follow each other like lost puppies. 

Mack was born among the first frost of an early Autumn, no father and mother lifeless as the frost set across the cold quiet world around. He was found and taking in by an old man who lived deep in the forest. He was raised by the old man and taught how to care for the plants and give back what he took. But this deprived him of people, never having met anyone other than the old man, he did not know how the world worked. 

Mack is well versed in herbal remedies, and was a quick learner making the old man proud. However the old man was running out of time, and so he sant down with the child one day. And told Mack one day he would be on his own and he would need to know how to fight. So the old man taught him to fight, to kill, and hunt. And when the day came, he sent the boy off to hunt, among the showers of leaves falling to the ground, in an array of color covering the well walked path. 

The old man stood on the rioting wooden stairs to his small cabin, from the dark cover of the age old trees. Armored men crept out, armed in weapons and torches. 

 

Kneeling down, Mack checked the deer he’d shot, when from afar he heard screams and chanting. Smoke rising through the trees, he’s heart dropped eyes wide. Dashing back to the cabin he called home, breathing ragged. The smell of wet leaves became ever stronger, “No!” he cried out seeing his home, his life, everything he’d ever known buring in the cloudy gray skies. 

Mack never knew what happened, the old man was gone, blood littered the ground around as ash fell. For months Mack lived in the rubble of the house, when Winter set in he was forced to leave. Letting the trees gide him, his first interaction with humans didn’t go very well. Having little to no knowledge of how to deal with them he became frightened. This allowed people to take advantage of him and he was looped in by a group of mercenaries and assassins for his skills and being extendable. This did not help him much ether, he stole and killed as long as it meant he had a meal. 

One event though changed everything, he doesn’t talk about it. And soon after he met Ruben, and tough he will never admit it.  
He is thankful.


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very sleep deprived. So please forgive the shit you're about to read and the mistakes I missed in editing. 
> 
> I'm sure there's a lot. =A=

Cold still air, echoing of water throughout the cavern, Mack Luster stood stall at the age of nighteen behind a small group of raiders. Green eyes dull in the flickering light of the many torches. Their boss had heard of a treasure deep in a caravan hidden in a ruin casilt. Mack had an odd feeling about the whole thing. The lead while said to be a safe, seemed pretty shady. But Mack was paid to work not speak his mind, he was there for the simple act of protecting the weaker workers of the group and insure the idiom made it to their boss. 

The trek into the cavern had gone smoothly for the most part. A few encounters with some oversized spiders, and some random imps running about. Brushing his long light ash blonde hair over his shoulder, he pulled his ash colored hood over his head. Was water dripped from above. “We will make camp here.” spoke the leader of the group. “We’re halfway there, I hope this is worth it.”   
“You dutub the boss?” another spoke annoyed.  
“No, but it seems like a waste, and it’s fucking cold down here.” the leader hissed and dropped his pack. “Luster!” Mack glanced up still standing on the ruin stairs. “Your cooking tonight.” Mack narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded. 

Quietly Mack went over to one of the small carts and pulled out the small amount of cooking supplies. A fire already being put together, setting everything out in a row, Mack’s green eyes danced around the area, hood slipping off his head he pulled his hair up in a bun. Ears twitching, his eyes shut.   
“Shit!” a crate fell off the cart, a new member of the group standing next to it. “S-sorry.”   
“Shut up.” Mack mumbled eyes still shut, a few minutes past before his eyes opened and turned around looking at the cave wall. Grabbing a new by pick ax from one of the workers he went over to the wall, pulling his glove off with his teeth, he placed his hand on the cold stone. Moving from place to place along the wall, he finally stopped. Raring back he slammed the pick ax on the stone and began making a hole. 

“What the hell is he doing?” the new guy asked.   
“You’ll see.” The leader smirked, and soon enough water began to drip out. “I’ll never know how he’d able to do that.” the leader chuckled and shook his head. Mack smirked at his handy work and went back over to his little area dropping the pick ax getting a huge pot and began filling it with water. 

A stew with few herbs and just enough meat to make sure the crew had enough strength to make it thought the trip. And as always Mack would sit far away from the others, but just close enough to see them and do his job. Lifting the burnt wooden spoon he blew on the stew, watching the steam rise and fade away with each blow. It wasn’t the best, but he didn’t dare waste his best herbs on these wild beast he had to work with. They wouldn’t know real food if they ever cooked with it. 

Mack chuckled at that thought and let his bangs cover his face. Smiling as he sucked on the spoon, though he hopped this foolish job would be done soon. As other began to settle down for the night(Not like they’d know if it were night, being his far down below the ground.), Mack cleaned everything packing it back up, checking the fire, adding a little more wood.

Setting down in a thin wool blanket he sat and watched the crew sleep for awhile before falling asleep himself. When morning came, smoked dried meat was passed out as breakfast.   
Everything was packed up and they headed farther down. Following the nearly eroded path, he looked at every carving for any detail that would tell why they had dug this far down to begin with. 

“Woa, this is amazing!” one of the scots called back up to them, “You’ve got to see this, I think we found it!” As all the others raced down Mack looked down at them from the path. He could feel his blood run cold, unknowingly taking a step back. All the locks, chains, and spells that had been placed on the gate from the castle was starting to make since. 

This wasn’t treasure, this was a tome! A mote in a perfect star around the chained casket, runes scratched into the wood with what looked like someone’s fingernails. In a last ditch effort to stop what ever was inside. Blood that should be long dried, still wet as an ever living sacrifice. Glowing emblems shined around the room, as his eyes followed the markings, each an extremely strong seal. “No wait!” he cried out, but it was far too late. As soon as one of the crew members foot touched the stone ground, it shined with a piercing light, screams erupted from the man frozen against his will unable to move. 

And then silence, blood covered the walls and anyone knew by, bone burned to ash. “Oh my god!” one of the men cried as others looked away, some lost their breakfast. Other’s just couldn't look away.  
“What the hell is this?” the leader questioned.   
“It doesn't matter it just fucking killed my brother!” One man yelled getting a pick ax, “James you’re strong at magic, weaken the thing!” James, flinched.   
“I-I don’t know, this is very old and powerful-”  
“DO IT!” James shook his head and backed away.   
“I can’t, and even if I could I wouldnt, this is a tome! And for there to be this many seals, I don’t even want to know what they sealed in that thing!” he pointed at the chained casket.   
“Fine I’ll do it myself!” The man heaved the pick ax over his shoulder.  
Mack’s heart began to race and made his way down the path, “No, no, no you must stop!” he reached out to grab the man, just as he brought the pick ax down as hard as he could on one of the seals. The wind knocked out of him, they were thrown across the cavern, Mack gasped, spitting up blood as he hit the cavern wall. His vision blurred, stumbling to his feet. Blood pooled around the area, their leader impaled by a shard of stone from the blast. Other’s looked as though they’d been turned to jelly. James coughed, all feeling in his left arm gone, hanging limp at his side. The new guy who had hidden just before the blast peeked out. 

An evil cackle rang out in the cavern, “I am free~” bone cracking as if shifting back into place, the blood in the cavern began to flow toward the voice. As though it were a magnet, “It has been so long, so lonely.” Mack blinked a few times trying to focus on the voice. Before him stood a extremely tall woman and the man who broke the seal, “My child, you have freed me, for this I owe you. I can grant any wish~” her voice was seductive, and bitter sweet. Long spider like fingers lifted the man’s chin, “Just speak it, and it shall be your’s.” 

The man panted and licked his lips, lust in his eyes, “I want to be the richest man in the world, I want all to bow to me!” he gasped.  
“Such a wonderful wish my love, isn’t there anything else you want? I owe you so much.” as the blood flowed into her body she began to come more and more back to life. Skin formed, refreshed and alive, a sick color of green eyes and black hair. Pale sink lighter than the moon, veins showing just below. 

“I-I, I want to live forever!” the man cried, pracilty drooling, as this the woman smirked evilly.   
“Then let it be!~” she chanted and brushed both her hands through his hair. Long fangs glowing in the glowing runes.   
James gasped in horror as her jaw became unattached and sunk her fangs into the man's head. He screamed, blood covering his clothes. None of them could move, only watch in horror and disgust as the woman devoured him.   
“The gritty ones are always the best.” she licked her fingers one she’d finished. Her eyes then turned to the new guy, “You dear child, no need to be shy.” she spoke smoothly.   
_’You must stop her!’_ a voice echoed in Mack’s head.

“What is it you dream of?” the new guy gasped and hid, “Aww, that’s so cute, but I really like a face to face.” she narrowed her eyes as they began to glow, the rock turned to dust, the new guy screamed and held up a small dagger. 

_’He will die, if she get’s free from here, the world will end! Ruin and chaos will rain!’_ Mack held his head, _’Please, she must be resealed! _’__

__“You just want to see your family don’t you. I can make that happen~” she hummed.  
“M-My family is dead!” he cried.  
“My point exactly!” she lunged at him. _ _

__Eyes glowing in bright green Mack’s body moved on it’s own, picking up a nearby hand ax he threw it at the woman. Hitting her shoulder knocking her away from the guy. “Max are you okay?!” James rushed over to him. The woman growled, and glared at Mack.  
“Why you!” she lashed out at Mack who pulled his mace from his side and in one flowed motion smashed her long arm into the ground. “How dare you interfere again, damn old wizard!” Pulling a small dagger from his boot he threw it nailing her head. She screamed and roared back clawing at the dagger. “RUN!” he screamed at James and Max.   
James swallowed hard seeing the glow in Mack’s eyes, and shoved Max up the stairs, “Go!” he cried and glanced back at Mack who had rolled to dodge an attack picking up one of the cream member's bloody shields. _ _

__The woman battered it, each attack pushing him farther and farther back. James pulled out his wand, slightly broke and old and cast a fire spell at the woman. Running to Mack’s side he kept casting, “We stick together!” he yelled as an extremely large ball of fire was cast making the ground shake._ _

__“Are you crazy!” Mack gasped in shock, “You should run!”  
“Fuck it! My wife left me anyway and my son hates my guts. So I’ve not got much to live for other than this shity group!” James smirked at Mack and winked. Mack grinned and nodded at him spinning his mace around getting a better grip. _ _

__The woman screamed, and began attacking them, James kept casting spells to help Mack as he did his best to attack. “You little rats!” she hissed and raised her hands above her head as a great ball of energy began to gather.  
“Shit!” Mack crushed, James running low on energy stumbled. Mack grabbed him trying to get them as far away as possible.   
“DIE!” she screamed and threw it at them.   
“Noooo!” James and Mack’s eyes widened as Max ran past them jumping into the energy. Thrown back by the blast, the woman screamed in agony. Looking back, the woman was pinned to the wall with a sword going through her chest, and arm hanging from the sword. Max kneeling on the floor holding his the stump of his right arm, “James, Mack, seal this bitch!” he cried._ _

__“B-But something like this needs a live sacrifice!” Max snapped back to the two men.  
“No, there must be another wa-” _’There isn’t, it must be done that way. Just as I did before.’_ Mack gritted his teeth.   
“I’m not stupid, why do you think I jumped in the way of that fucking blast!” he screamed tears flowing down his cheeks. “Just do it!” _ _

__James swallowed and grabbed a dagger off Mack rushing to Max. “Mack keep her in place!” Mack couldn’t move, he’d killed many in his lifetime. But never a crew member, the boy didn’t deserve to die. “MACK!”  
“Do what James says damn it, stop being caring it’s so unlike you!” Max snapped, Mack narrowed his eyes. _’I will help with what I can, but I am far too weak to do much.’__ _

__Energy covered Mack as he left forward pulling out a slew of small daggers throwing them at her. Each connecting with the stone wall behind her going though her body. James looked at Max with sad eyes as he held the knife to his neck, “You know you’re soul will be trapped here, forever tormented.” he whispered.  
“I know.” Max closed his eyes and James slit his neck, blood poured out as he began casting the strongest sealing spell he knew. _’Close your eyes!’_ Mack closed his eyes, as a blinding light was cast and chains from the walls began to reach out to the woman encasing her. Mack fell to the ground the energy leaving his body. The cavern fell silent and for a few minutes Mack just lay there, taking a deep breath he slowly cracked his eyes open. _ _

__Standing to his feet he looked at the woman, all the blood she’s absorb oozing out of her pooling on the ground. “James you did it…-” as he turned to give James a smile, he froze. “N-no!” he gasped rushing over to James who was stone, hands raised in a graceful position, wand pointed toward the chained woman. Max resulted in a pool of blood and dust. Mack bit his lip hard bring blood.  
“All because of one man’s rage.” he mumbled, pulling the amulet from around his neck, he placed it on James, “I won't forget this.” _ _

__Getting what supplies had survived he headed back up the path._ _

__

__Three days past before he found a town, still bloodied and bruised, Mack scared many away from him. He stumbled through the town looking for food, water, anything. As he passed by a bar he hit his limit, and began to tumble to the ground. Two strong arms wrapped around him, “Are you okay?” a deep voice asked.  
“Ruben what’s going on?” a sweet voice called out from inside the bar. “Oh my gods!” the voice gasped. “Get him inside!”_ _

__

___’You did will Mack Rosewell Luster, you did well…’  
‘Who are you?’   
‘I’m just an old wizard, who’d been looking for someone to help.’  
‘Why… why me?’  
‘Because, you needed saving.’_ _ _

__

__-Months later-_ _

__Ruben laughed and joked, drinking his mead. Mack sat quietly watching him, “I needed saving hn.” he smiled softly._ _

__

__“Crazy old wizard.”_ _


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How my stupid little Mack came to be. It's trash, don't read.

Lura was a high elf highly regarded by those around her for her kindness. Always helping those around her, teaching children how to care for the plants that gave them life, to give back to the world. To never take, for taking without giving would be the ruin of the world. The clan she hailed from was small, a tight knit family. They kept to themselves, making trades with travelers passing by. 

One day, a group of knights were traveling through, protecting a noble family. The clan welcomed them with open arms giving them shelter from the nearing storm. The noble was not pleases and pressed the high knight to keep them moving, that they would make it. That he did not wish to be around such outlandish elves. 

This of course did not sit very well with the clan, but Lura beckoned them to show the kindness they would wish to receive if they were in the Nobles education. And so the clan prepared food, and treated the Noble with kindness and care, though it was easy to tell that the knights were better feed and cared for then the noble who spoke lowly of them. Lura, with a smile and grace of a young tree in the wind, helped serve food for the nobles.

Bright green eyes gazed upon Lura from across the table, and just for a moment. Green and blue met, and Lura smiled softly at him. The son of the noble blushed and looked back at the meal placed in front of him, his father would not touch the food. This disheartened Lura, but she gave her all. 

 

When the store pasted they left on their way. But the son would always pass through on hunting trips of traveling for diplomatic missions. And while he became close with the clan, they did not approve of the closeness he and Lura shared. Lura wanted to break the boundaries of their clan, to show everyone that they could get along. And in doing this, she fell deeply in love with him. 

When the clan found about this, they shunned her, a “traitor to tradition” they called her. Her love away already several months pregnant. When the noble son returned to the clan, they turned him away with swords and arrows pointing down upon him. Many days passed as he searched the forest, when he finally came upon a tiny cave, a dying fire lit within. He fell to his knees, a hoarse cry escaping.

His hands shook in the cold of the first frost, he pulled Lura, his love, his world, from the cold stone dirt ground into his arms. Blood covering his armor and hands, everything he loved gone.

Or so he thought.

From underneath the many layers of blankets Lura had curled up to her chest near the fire. A muffled cry rang out through the cavern. Gently laying Lura’s body down, he moved closer pulling the blankets away. Gasps through tears, a infant only days old, written in her own blood, ‘Mack Rosewell Luster’ their son. 

Laying his love to rest, he took their child and hid away deep in the forest. 

He raised the child alone, in a small cabin, never once though did he tell the child that he was his father. He spoke of his mother, and taught their son the best he could in the ways she’d showed him so long ago. And as Mack grew, he couldn’t help but be proud of him. But word that his father was still looking for him became to grow closer as his father’s health began to decline. He was needed as the hire, but this was also a chance for others to step in and take the title he would hold. 

Knowing soon he may have to leave, he taught Mack to hunt, fight, and kill. And the day Mack turned the age of sixteen they came. Sent by someone to see fit he never took the title of his father. 

Cabin ashes, blood covering the ground, he watched from afar as Mack panicked. “Be strong.” he whispered and left, knowing soon though. He would see his son again.


End file.
